Hiccup the Weredragon
by humenwrecker
Summary: One-shot-After being bit by a dragon, Hiccup becomes more agitated causing Tuffnut to think that he is a Weredragon.


**One-shot**

 **This is my first How to Train Your Dragon Fanfiction**

 **This is a Race to the Edge Fanfiction, your going to have to watch some episodes to understand where they are and some dragons.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **All rights belong to How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

It was night on the Dragon's Edge as the moon shined brightly over the little outpost that Hiccup and the gang had made on the island. Everything was quiet… too quiet as a shadow darted across the walls of huts of the little outpost. It was quick and silent as the creature the shadow belonged darted from here and there. It hid behind barrels, box's, baskets, pretty much anything that could hide it.

It snuck behind another barrel and gave a hissing noise as a particular hut came into view. Darting straight towards the hut it opened up the doors silently and looked around the area. There were more boxes and baskets, but as it sniffed the air it jumped into onto one of barrels and started to eat all of the fish that was in it.

A light came into the room causing the creature to turn around on its barrel. Its feet kept a hold of the rim of the barrel as it growled at the newcomers that where in the hut as well. "So this is our culprit who's been eating all of our fish?" Hiccup said with Astrid right by him as he shined the light of the torch on the dragon.

The dragon itself was small, about the size of a Nightterror, had black scales and a long skinny boney body. It had a flat head like Toothless's with two teeth sticking out from its top jaw that were long and slender. Its eyes were green and it had a row back fins that went from its skull to the very tip of its own tall. Two disgusting looking wings adorned its side as its slender and long claws gripped the barrel. The veins in its wings started to pump giving them an even more sickly way of appearance. It growled and gripped the barrel even harder as it stared at them.

Snoutlout was the first one to come near the dragon with disgust showing on his face. "You disgusting vile sickly little creature," Snoutlout said while pointing, "I'm going to smash you into a pile of dirt for eating our fish!"

"Now Snoutlout," Hiccup said putting up his hand, "This creature is probably just hungry, I mean look at it. It's probably not a threat at all."

After that was said that creature gave out a screech as it lunged at Snoutlout clawing at his face. Snoutlout yelled in pain as the creature left him and went on to Ruffnut.

"Ahhh, get it off get it off!" She yelled running around in circles with her arms stretched forward. The creature held onto her face as Tuffnut came running at her with a mace. Jumping off of her the creature landed on Fishlegs who screamed as the creature held onto his face. Meanwhile Tuffnut didn't stop swinging at his sister and made contact with her head.

The creature jumped from person to person as the dragons tried to catch the little creature. Toothless shot a plasma blast as Stormfly shot her spikes. The creature dodged all of them and went for Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't move as he stretched forth his hand causing the creature to stop and look at him. Hiccup smiled as he saw the creature come closer to him with those big eyes as he looked at him with curiousness and wonder. It sniffed his hand, but right then and there the creature sprung itself at Hiccup and bit his shoulder making him fall to the floor. The creature jumped off of Hiccup and stopped at the door as it screamed at them as it ran out with Toothless and Hookfang pursuing the dragon as they went out the door as well while Stormfly, Barf and Blech with Meatlug protected Hiccup.

The others came to Hiccup. Astrid encircled him with her arms as she brought his upper body up while kneeling down next to him."Ya I'm alright, I just didn't suspect it to do that." Hiccup said while getting up with Astrid still holding on him very tightly. "Astrid I'm fine." Hiccup said looking at her.

She still wouldn't let him go as she looked back at him. "You sure, that thing looked like it bit you pretty hard."

"Haha, don't worry he didn't get down that deep." Hiccup said.

She was hesitant at first, but nodded her head as she let him go."Ok." She looked at his right shoulder as she saw him rubbing it with a pained look on his face. Looking back up at him he looked back at her.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Hiccup said calmly as he rubbed his shoulder to assure her that nothing was wrong.

The dragons soon returned, but with nothing. Sighing calmly Hiccup looked back at his group and reassured them with a smile that everything was fine. The group didn't buy it and started to ask questions about him.

"Dude you just got bit by that dragon," Tuffnut exclaimed with a smile, "how did it feel? Was it like having a bunch of daggers entering into your body or because of those two big teeth it had did it feel like two spears and multiple daggers entering your body? This earned him some glares from the others and a quick punch to the right arm from Ruffnut.

"You idiot why did you waste a perfectly good question on that," she then turned to Hiccup with an evil smile, "I bet you got some pretty looking scar's from that, mind showing us or more preferably me?" she snickered.

"Ugh," Hiccup said as he shook his head.

"You mutton heads are you that unconcerned that Hiccup just got bit by a dragon!" Astrid yelled putting herself in between them and Hiccup.

They stared at her with blank faces not sure how to respond to that and thought about it for a second. Everybody else just groaned as well did the dragons at the twin's stupidity as they tried to figure it out.

"Wait!" Tuffnut exclaimed catching everybody's attention. "Hiccup just got bit by a dragon which means." He said the very next part all horrified, "He will become a Weredragon!" Everybody groaned.

Snotlout smacked his face with his hand trying to keep himself calm around the twin. "You truly are something are you?" He said pinching his nose and shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"Do not mock me Mr. Jorgensen, because when he becomes a Weredragon you will regret it!" Tuffnut said while pointing a finger at him.

"Tuff there is no such thing as a Weredragon." Hiccup sighed.

Tuffnut though immediately came up to Hiccup and touched his right shoulder inspecting it and then looking at Hiccup. "The signs have already started you are denying that of which you will become!"

"Tuff, are you serious?!" Hiccup said getting a little bit agitated.

"Agitation, the second sign of the transformation," Tuff said grabbing Hiccups head with his hands.

"I'm becoming agitated because you're touching me." Hiccup said while smacking Tuffnut's hands away.

"Defensive and aggression, oh it's happening quicker than we thought," Tuffnut looked into Hiccup's eyes glaring at him.

"You mutton head, you really are stupid!" Snotlout yelled.

"Oh really, you won't be saying that once Hiccup the Weredragon is feasting upon your flesh." Tuffnut said turning around back to Snotlout.

"Alright that's enough," Astrid said standing in between Hiccup and Tuffnut, as she glared at the boys, "were all just a little bit tired and cranky. First we need to check Hiccup's wound then we can go back to sleep."

"Astrid seriously I'm fine." Hiccup said with a small smile.

"Ha, there he goes again denying the truth." Tuffnut spun around pointing a finger at Hiccup.

Groaning everybody turned to the door and went outside. Astrid and Hiccup went to her hut with their dragons following them while the others went to sleep.

Tuffnut stayed in the hut and kept shouting at the top of his lungs. "You will see, you will all see. The Weredragon shall rise and none of you shall be safe! The destruction shall be epic!" He raised his arms along with his head.

"Shut up!" they all said in unison.

* * *

The next day Hiccup stood in the center of the club house looking over maps, charts, and notes of his island trying to figure out where that dragon could have gone. He shuffled through some papers and crossed some x's on the map as he tried to narrow its hiding place down.

Sighing he rubbed his aching shoulder as he felt a little pain in it. That dragon never got that deep into him since his clothing mostly protected him and it didn't even hurt when it bit him. Stung a little, but it didn't hurt. That was until this morning were it began to be a small pain, but gradually got worse throughout the day.

"Hopefully it wasn't poisonous." He said to himself while rubbing his shoulder.

"I thought you said you were fine," Said Astrid. He twisted his head to see her strolling in till she was behind him while glancing at his right shoulder, "I told you to let me look at it, but you refused to." She said annoyed.

Sighing Hiccup turned to face her and met her eyes with his own. "I know, but it really didn't hurt that much, but now…" He trailed off not even looking at her.

"Take it off." She gestured to his shirt.

Hiccup shot his head back up looking back into her eyes in surprise. "Uh, what now?" he asked.

"Your shirt, take it off please or I'll have to do it for you." She stated.

"Ahuh, Astrid you're really funny, like I'm going to do that." He smirked.

"You better or I will do it." She said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Nope," Hiccup said folding his arms, "not going to do it."

"Do it now Hiccup."

"You can't tell me what to do and you won't take off my shirt."

"Oh ya." She said moving closer to him.

"Ya, you're not going to take…" He couldn't finish his sentence as Astrid tackled him to the floor. Both of them wrestled on the floor as they tried to gain an advantage over the other. After awhile though Astrid pinned Hiccup to the floor and sat on him.

Surrendering Hiccup allowed her to take off his shirt so that she could get a better look at his right shoulder. He noticed the blush on her face once she stared down at him and couldn't stop himself from blushing either.

His shirt was gone and she was staring down at his body not really noticing his right shoulder right off the bat. "Ohhh umm uhhh…" That was all she could say as she stared down at him.

"You like what you see?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

Blushing Astrid looked back at his shoulder ignoring the rest of him and noticed two little holes on it. "Darn puberty…" she muttered hiding a blush.

"Well?" Hiccup asked with a blush.

Snapping out of her trance Astrid looked back at his eyes and said a "what" before she started to realize what he was saying. "Oh ya umm, it doesn't look to bad." She said sheepishly as she looked back down at him.

"Astrid my eyes are up here." He said laughing.

"Huh." She said looking back into his eyes." Oh I just, I was just you know… looking at the view." She said looking back down at his body.

"Well, I don't know what view you're talking about except if you're referring to my body, but I would appreciate it if you would get off of me." He said with a laugh.

Astrid looked back at him then back down at his six pack before getting off of him. She watched him get back up as he picked up his shirt and slipped it back on. He noticed she was still looking at him and started.

"Ya, I guess when you're riding a Night Fury all day it requires a lot of abs movements. I didn't really notice it till after a few years riding Toothless." He grinned shyly.

"Or puberty did wonders for you." Astrid said still looking back at his abs.

"You think so?" He asked while grinning.

She nodded, "I don't think so I know so." She came closer to him causing him to back up.

There was an awkward silence that followed and neither knew what to say. They looked back each other then looked away from each other. Hiccup would look at the ground why Astrid looked at his abs. They heard footsteps coming into the room and saw Fishlegs along with Toothless walk in.

They looked back each other then back at them. Fishlegs got the hint that something was going on and gulped. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked nervously as Toothless warbled.

"Ah no," Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes." Said Astrid the same time Hiccup said no.

They looked back at each other then back a frightened Fishlegs and a confused Toothless. "I could come back later." Fishlegs said as he turned around to leave out the door.

"No Fishlegs," Hiccup raised his hand for him to stop, "just tell us what you want."

Fishlegs turned around with a big grin on his face and looked like he was going to scream with joy. He came running up to the table with Toothless following him as he set down the Dragon Eye he was carrying. "OK guys you have to check this out," Fishlegs said to get their attention as he motioned for Toothless to come to him, "So I was checking through the Dragon's Eye with all the Dragons fires to try and find the dragon from last night and guess what," He giggled, "I found the dragon that we were looking for."

He gestured for Toothless to give a small plasma burn as the Dragon's Eye lit up. Fishlegs made a squeal as the pictures showed up from it. "Ok so that dragon from last night is called a Saber Terror." He gestured to the picture of the Dragon before them with a grin.

"Saber Terror?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow along with Astrid.

"Yes," Fishlegs said like he was losing breath, "Saber Terror, Strike class, very elusive, very cunning, very smart, and very dangerous."

"How is it dangerous?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup for some answer.

"Why is it dangerous?" Hiccup asked.

"How is it dangerous? Why is it dangerous? You'll guys love this" Fishlegs almost yelled from excitement. "I don't know, but will soon find out."

"I do not really love this information." Hiccup said with a little bit of irritation in his eyes.

"Ya me either." Astrid said.

"I'll tell you how it is dangerous." Declared Tuffnut as he walked in causing them to groan.

"Tuffnut please don't say Weredragon." Hiccup said while gritting his teeth.

"Why are you denying it again," Tuffnut said walking up to Hiccup, "you know that's one of the sign's. Wait." Tuffnut jumped up in fright while putting his hands in fright to his face. "What if the Weredragon has already have control of Hiccup and now he's just toying with us."

"Tuffnut really are you going to start this all over again?" Astrid said while sending him a death glare.

"I'm not going to stop till I can convince all of you that Hiccup is becoming a…" Tuffnut was cut off when Hiccup started yelling at him.

"Tuffnut are you serious!" He said walking up to him face to face. "I will not sit here and listen to this anymore!" With that Hiccup walked out of the room with his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed while he grinds his teeth.

They all looked shock at his sudden outburst, until Astrid was the first to speak, "Well that was weird, I'm going to go check on him." She said while running out the door to get Hiccup with Toothless following her.

Fishlegs sighed and pick up the Dragon's Eye while he walked out to. He looked back to see a very confused Tuffnut and looked at the ground. "Maybe you should lay off of him for a while, I'm going to try to see if I can find anything else about the dragon." He looked back up to see Tuffnut still confused. "Tuffnut this isn't the first time to were you pushed Hiccup over the edge. Usually he just lets it go and doesn't worry about it, but this time I don't think he could stand it anymore." With that Fishlegs walked out the door with a very confused Tuffnut still standing in there.

Tuffnut then started to get frightened as he darted his eyes around nervously. "The transformation is happening quicker than I thought, the Weredragon is clawing its way out of Hiccups mind and if I don't do something soon then no one will."

He was running out the door until he stopped and smiled wickedly as a thought came into his mind. "However seeing a Hiccup Weredragon would be a pretty cool sight." He mused. "And all the destruction… oh the sweet destruction that he will let loose once he unleashes his…"

"What are you doing?" A confused Ruffnut said standing at the door.

"None of your business," retorted Tuffnut glancing at his sister with a smirk, "I'm just talking to myself."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and walked away from her stupid brother. "Did you say something to Hiccup?" she called from behind her, "because he looks really angry about something."

"There is no Hiccup," Tuffnut said with a smile, "there is only Hiccup the dreaded Weredragon." She couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. He was going to go looking for Hiccup and see how his transformation was going.

* * *

Hiccup stood inside his hut chucking and throwing things everywhere in a fit of rage while Toothless cowered in the corner, a look of concern as he looked at his rider storming around in the room to find another thing to chuck.

Astrid stood in the corner with a look of shock and disbelief as she watched her best friend tear apart his hut like it was nothing. She held back her tongue, afraid if she said something Hiccup's anger would turn towards her and something bad would happen.

Hiccup picked up a table and threw it at the wall causing it to shatter into a million pieces as he stormed off to the chair that was in the back of the room. He sat down and breathed heavily before letting out a sigh. Bringing his hands to his temples he rubbed them quite hard trying to relax.

He had never felt so angry before and had this massive splitting headache that wouldn't go away. It just kept on pounding and pounding and his shoulder wasn't feeling much better either, if he had to put it into words it hurt more than ever.

Tuffnut was being obnoxious as usual and that's what got him riled up, but that didn't make any sense to him. Tuffnut was always obnoxious and that shouldn't be bothering him right?

He heard an "Ahem" and looked up to see Astrid looking at him with a worried look on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked not leaving her spot out of fear that he might throw another tantrum. "Because this isn't normal, especially for you," she gazed into his eyes and saw him flinch, but nothing more.

"Maybe you need to rest you know? That dragon that bit probably did something that's making you act like this."

"Like what?" he asked with an irritated voice and glare.

"Like that." She replied heading towards the door with Toothless. "I'm going to take Toothless and try to get more answers from the Dragon's Eye. I want you; no I need you to stay here. Stormfly will watch over you from out here to make sure you don't try to do anything…. Wrong." She was going to say stupid, but seeing the look on his face made her think otherwise.

She left with Toothless and sure enough Stormfly stood outside of his door and gave him a chirp. She looked at him a bit cautiously though, he still had that angry look in his eyes as he stared at her as if he was trying to figure out how he can get out.

Then out of nowhere he could feel something change inside of him. It didn't hurt, but it felt so weird and tingles and shocks were sent up through his body. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. It was uncomfortable and Stormfly knew this.

She came over and nudged at Hiccup only earning herself a growl from him. She chirped as he looked up at her with slits in his eyes like a dragon with his eyes glowing an unnatural green.

* * *

Fishlegs stood in the center of their outpost with Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. He saw Astrid come over with Toothless behind her. "Is he alright," he asked worriedly, "I heard him screaming and throwing stuff up there."

Astrid sighed and looked at her feet. "He threw some sort of temper up there and he seems to only be getting worse."

"What do you mean by worse?" Snotlout asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like he's going to destroy anything in his path and anyone," Astrid replied, "I know now that it has to be because of that dragon from earlier."

Fishlegs nodded and looked back at Hiccup's house before he looked back at them. "After decoding the Dragon Eye from earlier this morning, I stumbled across something just now." He said as he brought out the Dragon's Eye. "Apparently the dragon we face last night has some sort of venom that causes the victim to behave rather violently."

"Wait, so I didn't need to bring Toothless down here?" Astrid asked as Fishlegs nodded.

"Yes, but that shouldn't be too much of a worry right, I see Stormfly up there guarding Hiccup's house." Fishlegs said with a grin. "But, we should really watch out for Hiccup to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Is the venom going to hurt him?" Astrid asked raising her eyebrows.

"No, the venom is only going to make him have a terrible temper. It won't hurt him, but I wish I could say the same for us." Fishlegs said with a hint or fear in his voice. "I don't know how long till the venom wears off, but till then we need to keep an eye on him." The others nodded their heads and were going to go back up to Hiccups house to only find that Stormfly was frantically running towards them.

She instantly squawked and kept on twitching nervously when she came over to them. Astrid came over and patted her and tried to find out what's wrong, until Fishlegs nervous voice yelled out to them.

"Hey guys, I think you need to come and see this." Fishlegs yelled and screamed as he tried to get their attention. The gang came up to Hiccups hut only to find that his clothing was ripped to shreds and Hiccup was not there.

"Where did he go!?" Astrid yelled looking around the room and at the clothes. She bent down and picked up part of his shirt as she examined it. "What did he do?"

"Oh great," Ruffnut complained, "Now we got an angry and naked Hiccup running around, just great."

"Why would he tear off his clothes?" Snotlout asked looking at the mess.

Tuffnut snickered as he looked at the destruction in the house, "Maybe because they were getting too tight on him, if I was a Weredragon I would want to tear off my clothes to, because I would be really big and have massive muscles."

"Tuffnut are you serious?" Astrid sent him a death glare, "For the last time there is no such thing as a Were…" she was cut from an ear splitting roar off in the distance.

They looked outside in shock as they barged out the door to try to figure out where that roar came from. However when they got out they then noticed something that they didn't see earlier. Claw marks were around the door and walls and planks of the hut and outside all around the small hut as well. Many planks were broken and many things were smashed. As if on cue they saw a large black beast emerge not far from them eating a barrel of food.

The creature had a black scaly hide that shined in the morning of the sun. Its arms were big and bulky with long claws on its hands. Its head resembled that of some wolf, but with a more dragon look to it. Too say the least it looked scary. It had a long tail that swished back and forth knocking over things as it walked on two legs. The interesting thing though was that one leg had a foot with claws on it and the other had a prostatic leg that looked too small for it, but was still on.

Their eyes widened once they saw the leg while Tuffnut only smiled. "I knew it! He did turn into a Weredragon!" Tuffnut yelled with joy as he saw that he was right.

However the creature or Hiccup looked towards them and snarled. He pounded his fists on the ground and roared. The other dragons went into defense mode and attack Hiccup the Weredragon.

Hookfang was tossed aside by Hiccup once he got to close. Meatlug fire a lava blast to only have Hiccup use his arms to shield his face. Growling Hiccup jumped up and brought his arm down on Meatlugs back sending her into the ground with a large SMASH!

Hiccup landed right next to her, but was tackled by Barf and Blech, now Hiccup was bigger than the dragon and he easily got them off of him and grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together. Knocking them both out. Grabbing the unconscious form of one Barf and Blech he chucked them into Hookfang as the dragon tried to stand up and fight. They were both knocked down and sprawled on the floor as Toothless and Stormfly came charging at him.

But instead of attacking they cooed and chirped trying to reason with Hiccup and make him understand that they weren't a threat. Hiccup though wasn't listening and smacked the two aside to his left.

Seeing the teens the Weredragon walked on his knuckles and feet as he approached them. He snarled and used his green eyes to glare at them to see what they will try to do.

Astrid snapped out of her shock and walked up slowly to Hiccup causing him to stop. "Hiccup," she said reaching a hand out to him. Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked down at Astrid and relaxed a bit, "Hiccup are you in there?" She asked as she moved slowly towards him.

She was about to touch him when Hiccup noticed the other teens behind her and growled. He quickly turned away and ran off on the island into the trees before anyone could stop him.

"No Hiccup, come back!" Astrid yelled trying to get him to come back, but to no avail.

Everyone was quiet as their dragons slowly got up and groaned from the battle. The only one who seemed to get out of their shock was Tuffnut as he looked at the tree's were Hiccup went into.

"That," he said breathlessly causing everyone to look at him, "That was… Awesome! The fighting the destruction! I was right!" He yelled with joy.

"Good for you," Ruffnut said shooting daggers at him.

"What now?" Fishlegs asked worriedly, "There's nothing in the book of dragons or in the Dragon's Eye about this. Hiccup i Weredragon! How is that even possible?

"The dragon that bit him," Astrid said looking at planks, "The Saber Terror, Fishlegs are you sure there is nothing in the Dragon's Eye about this?"

Fishlegs shook his head, "Sadly no, all I could get was that it had venom and made the person it bit angry. That's all it said."

"Then we got a problem," Snotlout announced, "Hiccup is a Weredragon and took all our dragons out like they were nothing. How are we going to stop him?"

"Ahem." Tuffnut said.

"We can try to trap him." Ruffnut voiced.

"With what a net, that wouldn't work." Snolout said.

"Ahem."

"What if we used fish to get him to come and then we jump him." Astrid asked.

"Ahem."

"That wouldn't work we would all be dead."

"Ahem." Tuffnut said a little bit louder so they could hear him. They looked at him as he rubbed his hands to together with a grin on his face. "Lucky for you guys I am an expert on this type of stuff."

"Oh ya how do you know?" Snotlout questioned.

"I was right about him being a Weredragon and this is my department." Tuffnut replied.

"How is it your deparment?" Astrid asked.

Ruffnut groaned and slapped her head causing everyone to raise an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me bro, just because mom read you all those princess stories when you were younger does not make you an expert."

"Princess stories?" Snotlout asked.

"Ya how else do you think I know about this stuff." Tuffnut replied as if it was normal.

"Princess Stories are you serious, aren't those for girls?" Astrid glared at him.

"Ya, but you didn't grow up with Ruffnut so I had to listen to them all, you know like the dragon and the shield maiden, The yak and the princess, all those stories they were pretty interesting?"

Snotlout groaned and rubbed his eyes, "I have, if I had any, lost all respect for you."

The others nodded in agreement, even the dragons nodded in agreement. Tuffnut didn't care he just kept on going on about how they were going to catch Hiccup, saying they needed, "Action", "Drama" and a girl to wear a dress and sound like she's in distress.

"Wait, what was that last part?" Astrid asked a little bit puzzled.

"A girl in distress wearing a dress," Tuffnut replied with an evil grin, "and since Ruffnut is far from a girl," this earned him a punch, "we are going to have to settle for you."

Astrid stared at him blankly with her mouth a gaped, "Ya, no," she said, "I'm the one who saves people from distress, not the other way around."

"You have to though," Tuffnut shrieked, "It's the only way how it will work."

"And why is it the only way that will work?" Astrid said glaring at him.

"Because you are the only one that stopped him," Tuffnut pointed out, "So there has to be some connection, just like it is in the stories."

"No Tuffnut." She growled

"Wait Astrid," Fishlegs said causing everyone to look at him, "I have to agree with Tuffnut on this one, there is no one else that can do it, Toothless couldn't even get to Hiccup, but your mere presence caused him to calm down."

"But…" she stammered

"No, buts," Tuffnut stomped his foot on the ground, "You are going to do what I say because this is going to work, now I'll go get the dress and I'll meet you guys in the woods." Tuffnut said while sprinting to go get the dress.

"How does he have a dress?" Snotlout asked.

"Why does he have a dress?" Ruffnut asked.

"Why am I doing this?" Astrid groaned, "Oh ya, for Hiccup. You better pray that this works." She fumed as she went to the forest.

* * *

It was dusk when they all met up in the forest as they waited for Tuffnut to arrive. What they did in the mean time till he got there was setting up traps and back up plans if things didn't go as they should.

Tuffnut came running towards them with a long white dress in his hands as he came over to Astrid and gave it to her. Huffing Astrid went behind a tree to change and came back out looking uncomfortable in the white dress.

"Doesn't it seem a little bit tight," she said trying to move around.

"Well ya, this will help you look even more in distress when you can't even move." Tuffnut said.

Astrid let out a huff as she went into the middle of the clearing and stayed there till everyone else was hiding. Once everyone was hiding Astrid began her distress. "Help…help…help." She groaned more then she yelled.

"What are you doing?" Tuffnut said poking out of a bush not far way.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm being in distress." Astrid glared at him.

"Ah no offense, but I could do better than that, you sound like my grandmother and she's dead."

"Then why don't you come out here and do it yourself Tuffnut?" Astrid said growling.

"Ah because I'm not a girl and that dress doesn't fit me." Astrid sighed and began to shout out for help…well more like groan for it for hours on end till it was dark.

It was getting late and everyone's patients were getting thin. Snotlout groaned and banged his head a tree for some sort of entertainment as he became more irritated. Hookfang tried to keep himself awake, but kept on nodding off only to wake up again by his riders hand banging. Barf and Belch began to sleep with Barf giving off a bit of gas that slowly made its way to Astrid without being noticed.

Everyone was tired and even Astrid seemed to only groan trying to make out some helps, but was falling asleep. Snotlout became more irritated and decided to punch something, this something just so happened to be Hookfang, who instantly jolted awake causing him to be enveloped by flames.

A little ember came off of Hookfang and made its way towards Barf's gas as it ignited it causing an explosion causing everyone jump and wonder what was going on.

Astrid's eyes went wide as she was surrounded by fire and couldn't get out. "Help, Help, HELP!" she cried to someone.

Everyone came over to her, but couldn't get close because of the fire. Becoming more panicked Astrid darted her head back and forth trying to find an exit. "HELP,HELP, HICCUP!" She shouted. As if on que an ear splitting roar came out of nowhere as Hiccup in his Weredragon form jumped into the fire to where Astrid was.

He picked her up in his big bulky arms and jumped out of the fire and landed safely away from the group in another clearing. Setting her down he looked at her as she stared at him in wonder and fear. "Hiccup?" she asked as she raised a hand to his muzzle.

He cooed, but brought his head back before she could touch him. She flinched, but still kept on going. "Hey, don't be worried by me." She said smoothly. "I know you're just scared and that's ok, were all scared especially me."

He eyed her and brought his head down a bit further to her. "You have nothing to fear, I will not hurt you Hiccup." She said with a smile.

Hiccup flinched a bit, but she just shed it off as she drew nearer. "Hey do you remember that time when we were little kids and we were playing in the forest?" she asked, surprising Hiccup nodded as she continued. "You remember that time when that boar came out of nowhere and attack us? I've never been so scared in my life, I thought we were done for, but you stood in front of me and protected me." She finally had her hand on his snout as he breathed lightly.

"The boar ran you over and was going to hurt you, that was when I decided to jump in and help as I started to fight the boar." Hiccup cooed as he remembered that day. "You got up as well and fought the boar off, we were so happy that day as we came back to the village with some burses acting like we were just in some big battle." She began to rub his muzzle as he continued to hum.

She couldn't actually believe that this was actually working. Every time she talked it just seemed to cause him to relax even more. She kept on stroking his head and saw movement from behind him as she saw the others coming towards them.

Hiccup growled as he started to turn his head towards them, but was stopped when Astrid brought his head back to look at her. "Hey don't worry about them, there no threat there just a bunch of muttonheads." She said sweetly.

Hiccup gave off some sort of laugh, but was still cautious with the new visitors behind them. When they go to close he would growl, but was calmed again by Astrid before he could do anything.

Making a gulping sound Fishlegs was the first to speak, "So how are we going to get him back to normal?" he asked.

"I dunno know," Tuffnut replied, "Usually there has to be some sort of epic battle at the end of the story to were the beast returns back to his handsome human form."

"Did you just say handsome," Ruffnut asked with a bit of worry in her eyes, "You're scaring me bro."

"Hey all I'm saying is there has to be some sort of big battle at the end, ok." He said rather irritably.

"Why does there have to be a battle?" Snotlout asked.

"Because that's how the story always ends!" he said while grabbing his helmets horns in frustration. "Hiccup here is supposed to fight some big scary monster thing and save the day, why do I even bother telling you all this!" H e said while crossing his arms.

All of them just stared at his little outburst and even Hiccup had turned around to face him and give him a puzzled look. Astrid did the same thing and came up to the left side of Hiccups face placing a hand on it to make sure he wouldn't do anything that we hurt them. Hiccup though was far from that as he raised his eyebrows and gave Tuffnut a questionable look.

"What?" Tuffnut asked raising an eyebrow towards Hiccup. Hiccup did the same thing and shook his head. This caused Astrid to giggle and the rest of them shocked at what Hiccup did.

Snotlout stuttered on some words before they finally came out. "Y-you can u-understand us?" he asked. Hiccup nodded and gave them a smile.

He looked at the ground Snotlout was standing on and gave a smile before he slammed his fist into the ground causing a little tremor, but what happened next had everyone on their backs laughing as Snotlout hung from a tree from a rope that was on his right foot.

"That is not funny Hiccup!" He yelled while trying to get out of the trap, "How did you even know that was there?"

Hiccup laughed as he looked at him dangling from the tree. "You were watching us weren't you?" Astrid asked with a little bit of happiness in her voice. Hiccup turned to her and nodded. "And you were watching me yell help the entire time weren't you?" she hesitantly said, but with a little joy. Hiccup nodded and made groaning sounds as he tried to imitate her. This earned him a punch as Astrid giggled.

It was fun to know that there friend could now understand them and all, but now they needed to get down to business and Fishlegs spoke up. "Ok, I think we have to find that dragon that bit Hiccup and try to make some sort of anti-venom to counter act this." He said.

Astrid nodded along with Hiccup as he began to sniff the air. In a flash Hiccups eyes began to glow and he snarled stunning the others as he turned around to look at the tree line.

"What is it Hiccup?" Astrid asked as he continued to look at the tree's.

A quaking roar erupted from the tree line as a huge Saber Terror emerged from it. The creature was big and bulky and no longer that skinny little creature they saw before. By the look of it he was also bigger then Hiccup the Weredragon and the other dragons.

He stomped his foot to the ground and gave out another roar. Hiccup did the same thing as if they were challenging each other. The Saber Terror lunged forward at Hiccup as Hiccup did the same thing as he brought his fists up and smashed the Saber Terror's head into the ground.

The Saber Terror was quick and used his tail to wrap around Hiccup's waist and he threw him into the tree line. A large crash was heard as Hiccup hit into the tree's making a big path of destruction.

The other dragons engaged the beast as they tried to fight it, but were quickly defeated by the sheer size and strength of the creature. He was approaching the teens only to have Hiccup smash into him from the side sending the dragon into some other trees.

Giving out a roar Hiccup engaged the dragon again bringing his fists on its back that smashed it into the ground. He then took the dragons tail and started to whirl him above him as he swung faster and faster. He eventually let go and the Saber Terror landed into even more trees causing a slight tremor.

Hiccup ran over to the dragon while noticing some rope to the side that was meant for a trap. Running and grabbing the rope Hiccup jumped into the air and landed on the Saber Terror's back as he tied the wings together and pressed his real foot on the Saber Terror's head. Giving off a roar the Saber Terror dropped its head in defeat as Hiccup stood upon it.

The others came rushing towards them causing Hiccup to lose focus. Snarling the Saber Terror turned its head and bit Hiccups right shoulder causing him to give off a roar. Knocking Hiccup off the Saber Terror opened up its wings breaking the ropes as it darted off into the sky.

"No!" Astrid yelled at the creature, "Come on guys we have to go get it!"

"Astrid?" Fishlegs asked.

"No Fish we have to go get it!" She yelled.

"Astrid!" Fishlegs yelled.

"What?" she said.

"Look." Fishlegs said while he looked at Hiccup.

Astrid turned her heads towards Hiccup and saw him returning back into a human. Giving off a yell of joy Astrid went to go hug him, not even noticing the awkward moment.

"Umm Astrid," Hiccup said a little bit flushed, "You might wanna take a step back."

"No," she yelled at him, "I'm never leaving you again not even for a second, not even a blink. You are always going to be in my sight."

"I bet she doesn't know what she's seeing right now." Snotlout said to the others.

She raised an eyebrow at him then looked back at Hiccup. Hiccup was Hiccup! He was normal, he was human, and he was naked and…oh. She glanced back at his eyes then back at his bare chest before blushing. Standing in front of him she blocked the others view of him and gave off a laugh.

"Ok nothing to see here I think it's time we all went home." She said flushing.

Ruffnuts eyes widened and he mouth opened up. "Hiccup has abs! Real abs!"

"Hey," Astrid pointed at her, "There mine get your own."

* * *

The next day Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup sat in the club house with Toothless nearby as they discussed what happened last night.

"So guess we might wanna add that in the book of dragons," Fishlegs said, "Saber Terror turns you into a Weredragon and the only way to reverse it is to get bit again."

"Oh ya like that will wanna have people read it." Hiccup said.

"I would still like to know how it got so big though." Fishlegs asked.

"Probably from the food, my guess it eats a lot to get bigger." Hiccup said.

"That does seem logical," Fishlegs said, "I'll go put it in the book right now, see you around."

When Fishlegs walked out the door Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Astrid. "So thanks for saving me again." he said earning him a confused look from Astrid.

"What do you mean again?" She asked getting closer to him.

"Oh you know that other time," Hiccup said, "the one in the cove."

"You mean the cove were I first met Toothless and you took me flying? How is that saving you, I always thought you saved me?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"No," Hiccup inched closer to Astrid, "I was about to leave that day almost making the worst decision in my life, but you came by and was wondering how I did it all. You saved me."

"Ohh Hiccup," She said smiling at him and got closer.

They were mere inches from each other. Their faces just about an inch from each other, closing eyes they were about to kiss making the best day of their life and would get better along the way.

"Ugh, kissing again are we?" Tuffnut said will out the door.

This caused them to jump and look up at Tuffnut. Astrid grinded her teeth as Hiccup frowned. "Tuffnut!" They both yelled.

(Imagine the scene going out looking over the hut) "Hey I'm just saying what were all thinking! Don't come close to me! Ow that hurt! Hey! Ow Ow Ow! I like you better as a Weredragon and you as a distressed woman!

* * *

 **Hey thanks for reading this, please review and add this to your favorites if you want to, but please review I would like to know how I did.**


End file.
